1. Field to Which Invention Relates
This invention relates to the combination of a support clamp, a vise adapted to pinch a blade having a cutting edge to be sharpened an elongated sharpener engageable with the cutting edge, and a guide on the vise and guiding the sharpener. The clamp is provided with a post extending outwardly therefrom in a direction parallel to and spaced from the guide. A bracket pivotally mounts the vise on the post in such manner that the sharpener may be positioned for receiprocal movement to sharpen the edge. The bracket is pivotally mounted on the post with the mounting pivot axis generally transverse to the pivot axis of the guide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the present invention, there have been combinations of vises, clamps, and elongated sharpeners. Of these, the one most similar to the present invention is illustrated in Australia Pat. No. 204,125 which shows a clamp having a post with means for gripping a blade to be sharpened and a sharpener reciprocally carried by a guide on the clamp for movement across the edge of the blade being sharpened. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,170 issued to Howard Ray Longbrake for Portable Sharpener, there is illustrated a hand held device for gripping a blade having an edge to be sharpened and for guiding the sharpener during sharpening of the blade. Also U.S. Pat. No. 1,832,968 to D. De Armey shows a combination clamp and vise for supporting a pair of shears, but does not show any means for holding and guiding the sharpener during sharpening of the shears.